


I Do It To Spite You

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sad, but the character is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less just Thomas dealing (or not really) with Newt. I'm sorry it isn't quite finished but it makes sense and I'll probably never really finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do It To Spite You

It's looking at him in that moment that causes you to realize it doesn't matter. None of it does. It never has.  
If you and the other gladers were meant to save the world from some kind of disease why would they be willing to have him die from it?  
Your mind just can't take this abuse anymore!  
The rat man told you never to believe your mind, leaving you without anything to believe in but each other.  
Then they take that from you too.  
You grip onto his shirt, eyes numb. The tears refuse to fall and it's beginning to get painful.  
There is nothing you can yell at him...you were the one to pull the trigger. This time nothing you could say could ever start to rebuild you. Nothing could ever start to relieve your grief.  
Nothing could ever hurt like this again.  
It is also in that moment you know it is all over. There is no winning. Hope is lost, farther than under the couch cushion. It is irretrievable.  
Gone.  
Dead.  
Just like so many of your friends.  
The thought knocks something lose in your brain. You feel your face melt into a look of agony as your insides swell and sink, becoming heavy. Heavier than you can bear.  
You want to throw up. He will never grow up, he will never do anything ever again. Breathe, walk, eat or speak. Every time his name is spoken it will be in retrospect. Grief and nostalgia.  
You look at him, tears finally pouring, sobs wracking your frame. He is right. It is for the best, when it came down to it.  
It just hurt so much.  
Such a beautiful person wasted for nothing good.  
This was the moment you decided you didn't just hate the world. You wanted to make it through this world, beat this world, just to spite it.


End file.
